1.) Prolog
Flammen fra en fakkel flakker og fylder den lille kahyt med et orange og blødt lys, ind ad døren kommer en lille dreng gående. Med sin ene håndflade forsøger han at modkæmpe søvnen ved at gnide sig i øjet. Bag ham kommer en ung kvinde gående med et tæppe under armen. ”Nu skal du love mig at du sover hele natten” kvinden kigger bestemt på drengen. Nikkende hopper han op på træbriksen som er beklædt med strå og stof. ”Mor– mor! Vil du ikke fortælle historien igen?” Moren kigger på drengen og overvejer kort om hendes søn vil blive holdt vågen af fortællinger fra gammel tid, men beslutter sig for at det er passende at han falder i søvn til historien om den gang det store almægtige øje skabte en verden ud af tårer. ”Ingen ved hvis øjne det er, i tidernes morgen navngav menneskene dem Luna og Sol, om dagen brænder Sol med lys fra tusinde fakler, og om natten genspejles Lunas klare blå iris i det rolige hav. Historien fortæller at de to øjne blev skabt med en forbandelse som gjorde at de aldrig måtte se hinanden. Luna blev derfor så ulykkelig at den begyndte at græde, og den græd i 1000 år, disse tårer samlede sig og skabte tårernes hav. Vores verden. Efter 1000 års gråd, kom en skæbnesvanger dag, hvor det første menneske kom til, og kiggede op imod Luna. Dette første menneske, Kirelia, forelskede Luna sig i. Hver aften ville Kirelia kigge op mod Luna, og selvom Kirelia var den første, var hun langt fra den sidste, og flere mennesker kom til. En familie, en stamme, en by og et land. Menneskerne blev flere og flere, men Kirelia ville stadig sidde udenfor hver aften, og kigge op mod Luna, som i retur ville kigge ned på det smukke menneske, som var blevet skabt. Kirelia var den første af Lunas folk, et folk som tilbad Luna for at have skabt den verden vi lever i, de ville om dagen ordne deres gøremål, men når det blev nat, og Luna kiggede frem ville Lunafolket samles og tilbede det store øje. Kirelia ville altid være den som samlede stammens folk, og sørgede for at de tilbad det store øje. Dog blev Kirelia ældre og ældre, til hun til sidst en dag ikke trådte ud og kiggede op mod Luna. Øjet kunne ikke forstå hvor Kirelia blev af, hver aften havde hun kommet ud og kigge op mod det sølvblå skær, men nu kom hun ikke længere. Da den næste nat kom, og Kirelia igen ikke var at se, brød Luna for første gang i 100 år ud i gråd, og mange nætter i træk faldt tårerne fra himlen. Men på femtenatten viste menneskene sig igen. En ung kvinde trådte ud af et telt og rakte hænderne op mod Luna, denne unge kvinde, var stammens nye Kirelia, og ligesom før, faldt Luna i en dyb forelskelse. Som menneskene spredtes, kom der flere og flere Kireliaer til, disse unge kvinder blev udvalgt i alle stammer, og skulle alle sørge for at Lunas kærlighed ramte stammen, og hver gang en Kirelia ville dø, ville Luna græde.” Den lette vejrtrækning fra den lille dreng fortæller moren at han sover trygt, og hun lister langsomt ud af den store trædør ud til dækket. Udenfor stråler det blå lys, og kvinden strækker let hendes arme op mod himlen, et sølvarmbånd viser sig fra hendes ærme, og lyser i genskæret fra Luna. Ikke langt fra kvinden står en mand og styrer skibet mod en ø i horisonten. Nattens brise bærer let skibet afsted. Fred har længe hersket i verden. Men med fred kommer også uforsigtighed og dumdristighed. Rebnettet på siden af skibet giver langsomt efter, og knirker i det skibet bevæger sig fremad, det unge par står og kigger ud over forstavnen, med forhåbninger om en lys fremtid i deres øjne. Lang tid går der ikke før den unge mand igen vil være hjemme. Lyden af et bump drager de to personers opmærksomhed bagud, og seks rustningsklædte skikkelser kigger op mod roret. En pil affyret uden tøven rammer kvinden i hjertet. Et stort brag fra oven høres, et tordenskrald, og endnu en gang falder Lunas sorgfyldte tårer. 2.) Intro Kategori:Plot